Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by BabySteph
Summary: Kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu? Faktanya, kisah cinta tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Selalu ada rasa sakit yang menyertai ketika kau memutuskan untuk menyukai orang yang tidak dapat kau raih. Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung.


**Title : Why Did I Fall In Love With You**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung **

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff **

**Rating : General **

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

><p><em>Untuk seseorang yang hanya dapat kusebut inisalnya sebagai "B"<em>

_Terima kasih karena kau telah memberiku inspriasi_

_Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai teman_

* * *

><p>Jaejung tidak pernah tahu jika menyukai seseorang yang tidak dapat kita miliki mampu memberikan sakit yang luar biasa. Orang tidak pernah merencanakan proses jatuh cintanya, kan? Bagi Jaejung, cinta datang begitu saja. Dalam satu detik. Seperti sengatan jarum suntik. Namun, sengatan itu mampu membuatmu menuju kebahagiaan atau justru kehancuran.<p>

Jaejung mana tahu jika ia akan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan, memikirkan lelaki itu saja tidak pernah. Selama hampir tiga tahun menjalani masa sekolah menengah atas, berteman dengan lelaki itu, Jaejung tidak pernah sekali pun memandang lelaki itu sebagai lelaki. Namun, semuanya berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Saat itu Jaejung sedang menuju kelas untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal setelah selesai latihan bermain basket.

Jaejung memang lelaki, tetapi tidak pernah ada aturan bahwa lelaki tidak boleh takut pada kegelapan, iya, kan? Pada saat itu hari sudah gelap. Membayangkan akan berjalan di lorong panjang yang gelap itu membuat lutut Jaejung gemetar. Lalu, seperti sebuah komet, lelaki itu muncul. Secara reflek, Jaejung memanggilnya.

"Yya! Yunho-ya, kau mau kemana?"

Lelaki itu berhenti. Kemudian menoleh. "Aku baru saja mengambil tas di loker. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jaejung menggigit bibirnya dan ekor matanya melirik lorong panjang itu dengan ngeri. "Bisakah kau mengambilkan sepatuku yang tertinggal di kelas?"

Jaejung sudah siap mendengar tawa mengejek lelaki itu—siapa pun yang mengetahui ketakutan Jaejung pada kegelapan akan menertawakannya dan menyebut Jaejung seperti anak perempuan. Namun, reaksi Yunho di luar dugaan. Dan anggukan singkat itu mampu melumpuhkan Jaejung.

"Tentu saja."

Yunho bahkan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. Ia mengangguk singkat, berbalik menuju kelas Jaejung tanpa mengatakan apapun. Untuk sesaat Jaejung merasa ia tidak sedang bernapas. Tetapi suara pintu yang berderit membuat bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri dan dengan langkah cepat ia menyusul Yunho.

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

Jaejung berjalan di belakang lelaki itu, menatap punggung lebar Yunho. Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu kelas Jaejung, suasana begitu senyap dan Jaejung tidak berniat melirik ke samping. Yunho memutar knop pintu sekali, lalu mendesis.

"Penjaga sekolah sudah menguncinya."

"Apa? Lewat jendela saja kalau begitu." Sahut Jaejung seenaknya.

"Kau saja yang lakukan."

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan meminta bantuanmu." Jaejung cemberut. Dan Yunho tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa terusik dengan ekspresi wajah itu.

"Dasar mahluk kecil merepotkan."

Yunho menjatuhkan tas punggungnya di lantai. Ia menghampiri jendela yang masih terbuka, mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian memutar kepala ke arah Jaejung.

"Terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak bisa mencapainya."

Jaejung diam, berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyeringai.

"Injak saja pot tanaman itu. Aku yang akan membuka jendelanya."

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau serius?"

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Jaejung ringan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Yunho mendesah dan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Jaejung membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar dan memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya agar Yunho segera masuk. Yunho mendesah, tidak tahu kenapa ia mau repot-repot melakukan ini, kemudian ia menginjak pot tanaman itu sebagai tumpuan agar dapat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dimana mejamu?" tanya Yunho setelah mendarat dengan mulus di lantai.

"Di barisan depan. Bukan di sebalah sana tapi di sebelah utara, ya, ya, itu dia!"

Jaejung berseru dan mengangguk puas ketika Yunho mengangkat sepatu nike-nya dari dalam laci. Yunho lalu kembali menuju jendela. Ia melemparkan sepatu Jaejung ke lantai, keluar melalui jendela dengan menggunakan pot tanaman itu sebagai tumpuan lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti kerak telur yang pecah, dan kedua bocah lelaki itu saling menatap.

"Itu tidak mungkin…"

Jaejung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Secara reflek mereka berdua menatap ke bawah dengan gerakan lambat, menatap pot tanaman yang bagian luarnya membentuk seperti tanah yang terkena gempa sementara bunga yang semula segar kini merunduk layu, rusak terinjak sepatu sport Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan—"

"Lari, Jaejung. Lari, jangan diam saja!" seru Yunho. Lalu tiba-tiba lelaki tampan itu tertawa.

Jaejung mengambil sepatunya dengan panic kemudian berlari menyusul Yunho. Tawa mereka bergema di lorong panjang yang gelap itu, memantul dari dinding ke dinding. Jaejung menatap Yunho yang masih berlari di sampingnya, dan seperti jerawat yang dapat muncul kapan saja, debaran manis itu datang menghentak dadanya.

Bahkan ketika esok harinya petugas sekolah mengomel karena pot tanamannya rusak, debaran manis itu masih tidak mau pergi. Dan bertahan sangat lama….

* * *

><p>Sehari setelah kejadian itu, mereka menjadi dekat. Jaejung memiliki firasat bahwa perasaan yang sekarang ini ia rasakan tidak akan berhasil. Namun, itu tidak dapat mencegah perasaannya yang tiap harinya mengembang seperti roti di dalam oven. Jaejung selalu mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menahan diri, tetapi memangnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dapat mencegah dirinya sendiri dari berbuat tolol di hadapan orang yang dicintai? Sialnya, Jaejung adalah tipe yang secara otomatis menjadi salah tingkah dan berujung berbuat konyol ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang ia suka.<p>

Yunho tidak menyadari perubahan sikapnya, dan lelaki itu tidak boleh menyadarinya. Jaejung sering kali tanpa sengaja menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Melegakan sekali bagaimana Yunho tidak menyadari itu. Lagipula, lelaki itu memang tidak perasa. Terkadang hal itu membuat Jaejung kesal.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jaejung merasakan perasaan senang ketika menyukai orang lain, seperti sekarang ini. Yunho mampu membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, geteran-getaran manis seperti serangan alergi, namun tidak mengganggu maupun menyakitkan. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Yunho, pada saat itu juga Jaejung mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima serangan sakit hati.

Yunho orang yang popular, pintar bersosialisasi, magnet yang menarik orang-orang disekitarnya, sementara Jaejung adalah kebalikannya. Jaejung yakin ada banyak sekali gadis di luar sana yang menginginkan cinta Yunho. Dan Jaejung tidak memiliki hak apapun atas Yunho. Ia selalu menyukai lelaki itu dari kejauhan dan tidak berani berada terlalu dekat dengan lelaki itu. Itu akan menimbulkan dampak yang tidak bagus untuk jantungnya.

Pada suatu siang di musim dingin, Jaejung sedang mengamati salju yang berjatuhan dari atas langit. Ia berdiri di atap sekolah masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan hanya menggunakan mantel tipis. Jaejung tidak begitu bersahabat dengan musim dingin. Namun, entah kenapa, hari ini ia sangat ingin bersahabat dengan cuaca dingin.

Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepala ke atas, tersenyum merasakan sensasi dingin ketika butiran salju itu meleleh di atas pipinya yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Manis sekali.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jaejung dengan cepat menoleh ke samping dan sesaat ia lupa bagaimana caranya berdiri dengan benar. Yunho datang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Caranya membawa tas punggungnya terlihat sangat menawan. Yunho tidak butuh kuda dan pedang untuk membuatnya terlihat memesona. Berdiri begitu saja sudah mengacaukan Jaejung. Sialan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di sini?"

"Satu jam… mungkin?" kata Jaejung setengah linglung, masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya berdiri dengan benar.

"Itu menjelaskan kondisimu, kurasa."

"Apa?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan penutup telinga dari dalam tas, melempar tasnya di lantai, dan tahu-tahu wajah mereka sudah sejajar. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, napas Yunho yang menghantam wajah Jaejung terasa begitu hangat. Lelaki itu tidak memberi Jaejung kesempatan untuk bernapas karena dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut penutup telinga itu sudah terpasang di telinga Jaejung. Jemari Yunho yang bergesekan dengan kulitnya memberikan sensasi tidak mengeenakkan untuk perut Jaejung.

"I-itu…"

"Diamlah." Dan Jaejung benar-benar diam, lumpuh karena suara lelaki itu.

Yunho lalu mengambil syal berwarna biru muda dari dalam tasnya dimana ujung syal tersebut tersulam namanya dalam abjad korea. Ia merunduk, memberikan serangan tidak mengenakkan untuk perut Jaejung lagi, memandang Jaejung langsung di matanya, menunjukkan seringaian sialannya, lalu memutar syal itu di leher Jaejung. Rasanya waktu merangkak sangat lambat ketika Yunho melilitkan syal itu ke lehernya. Napas hangatnya menekan dada Jaejung dengan cara yang asing, tapi tidak menyakitkan. Justru terasa menyenangkan.

"Yu-Yunho—" Jaejung tergagap dan merasa kikuk dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Aku ingin minum cokelat hangat. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Gagasan yang bagus sekali. Yunho pintar menghadapi kecanggungan seperti ini. Dan agar jantungnya bisa diam, Jaejung tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Jaejung menyukai lelaki itu seperti kopi yang sedang disesapnya sekarang. Kepulan asapnya yang menabrak wajah Jaejung memberikan kehangatan sementara cairan hangatnya yang masuk melalui tenggorokan Jaejung memberikan perasaan nyaman. Di café kecil yang terletak di ujung trotoar sekolah mereka, Yunho dan Jaejung menikmati salju yang turun dari balik jendela café.<p>

Dari balik bulu matanya, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejung secara diam-diam. Lelaki cantik itu merunduk, dan syal yang terlilit di lehernya hampir menutupi mulut. Di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Yunho baru menyadari jika ternyata lelaki itu memiliki mata bulat yang sempurna dengan alis tebal sebagai pemanis.

Bibirnya semerah bunga mawar yang bersemi diantara salju musim dingin, seterang darah yang menetes di atas kertas putih. Sementara pipinya yang berisi memiliki semburat merah yang manis, mengingatkan Yunho pada boneka adik perempuannya yang selalu tersenyum di sudut kamar. Untuk beberapa alasan, menatap Jaejung sama dengan menikmati kopi hangatnya pada musim dingin, sama seperti duduk di dekat perapian di rumahnya. Hangat sekali.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" pertanyaan Jaejung menyentakkan Yunho. Lelaki itu mengerjap secara natural, berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya secara alami.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahmu?"

"Jangan mengulangi pertanyaanku." Jaejung cemberut.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Yunho dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Jaejung membuang muka. Yunho tersenyum samar dari balik cangkir kopinya, merasakan sebuah kepuasan setelah menggoda lelaki itu.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Aku biasanya berjalan. Kenapa?"

"Bagus sekali. Mari pulang bersama."

"Mari…apa?" Jaejung nyaris berteriak. Dan rasanya seperti ada ikan koi yang secara paksa dijejelkan ke dalam tenggorokannya. Matanya yang bulat melebar.

"Aku bilang aku ingin mengantarmu pulang." Ulang Yunho dengan tenang.

"Kau…bersungguh-sungguh?" Jaejung bercicit pelan, takut jika suaranya naik satu oktaf saja, maka ia tidak akan dapat menahan ledakan balon di dalam perutnya.

Pada saat itu Yunho menatap langsung ke dalam matanya, dan senyuman yang tadi bersembunyi di balik cangkir kopi kini terbit seperti matahari dari Timur.

"Ya, Jaejung." kata lelaki itu dengan suara yang lembut.

Dan saat itu juga Kim Jaejung tahu ia tidak akan dapat berhenti menyukai lelaki itu. Bahwa ia telah kehilangan cara menahan perasaannya, dan membiarkan perasaan itu berkembang dengan bebasnya.

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Jaejung dan Yunho bukan lagi murid sekolah. Pada saat upacara kelulusan, Jaejung tidak dapat menahan air matanya dan menangis selama lima menit di belakang mobilnya. Jaejung menangis karena ia akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Ia menangis karena ia tahu bahwa mulai sekarang ia tidak akan dapat melihat Yunho sesering biasanya. Ketika teman-temannya berkumpul di depan aula untuk mengabadikan momen berharga itu, Jaejung berdiri ragu-ragu di samping Junsu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.<p>

Saat itu Jaejung tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Yunho. Tetapi tiba-tiba lelaki itu menyembul seperti ibu jari diantara kerumunan, rasa seolah-olah ia menembus angin karena Yunho berdiri tepat di depannya bahkan sebelum ia menarik napas. Jaejung tidak dapat berbicara karena ia tahu ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Jaejung belum mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, ia tidak ingin. Dan ia juga tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk pelukan tiba-tiba dari lelaki itu.

"Yu-Yunho…" Jaejung terkesiap, matanya mengerjap linglung.

Yunho memeluk dirinya, menarik Jaejung ke dadanya, sementara napasnya yang hangat berhembus di belakang telinga Jaejung. Jaejung merasa tubuhnya selembek permen kapas, kakinya gemetar, dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat Jaejung pikirkan adalah bahwa ia tidak ingin pelukan ini berakhir. Bahwa sensasi ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit Yunho adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan, rasanya seperti ada listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Mahkluk Kecil." Bisikan itu berhembus seperti angin di telinga Jaejung, membuatnya merinding.

Jaejung menahan gumpalan di tenggorokannya. "Ya, ya, aku juga."

Dan ketika Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, Jaejung merasa kosong melompong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lima tahun kemudian… <strong>_

Jaejung berlari tergopoh-gopoh, napasnya memburu, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah ia dapat mencapai lift tepat waktu. Tumpukan laporan yang berada didekapannya sudah berubah kusut. Penampilannya berantakan dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Jaejung mengutuk Yoochun karena semalam lelaki itu menghasutnya untuk menonton pertandingan bola sampai larut malam dan tidak membangunkannya tepat waktu. Yoochun sialan, maki Jaejung dalam hati. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, maka lelaki itu tidak akan selamat. Jaejung menjanjikan itu.

Jaejung berlari semakin kencang ketika satu-satunya lift di lantai satu sudah terlihat. Ketika pintu lift hampir menutup, Jaejung secara nekat menerobos ke dalam dan berhasil masuk dengan selamat tepat ketika pintu lift menutup kembali. Jaejung terengah, lututnya lemas seketika, dan secara otomatis ia mundur ke belakang untuk bersandar pada dinding lift. Jaejung meminta maaf kepada penumpang yang lain karena pada saat itu lift penuh, kemudian menyendiri di belakang barisan.

Kantor Jaejung berada di lantai 17 dan ia harus menunggu lama untuk sampai di sana. Satu per satu orang yang berada di dalam lift berkurang. Jaejung menunggu dengan was-was dan tidak sabar, dalam hati mengutuk lift yang bergerak begitu lambat. Namun, ketika lift sampai di lantai 15, tba-tiba lift itu berguncang keras sebelum akhirnya berhenti berjalan. Jaejung langsung berdiri tegak, menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, menunggu lift kembali berjalan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku terjebak!" seru Jaejung ketika menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar terjebak di dalam lift.

Kenapa ia harus terjebak di dalam lift sialan ini di waktu yang tidak tepat? Lift sialan, umpat Jaejung dalam hati. Pekerjaannya menunggu, presentasi pentingnya menunggu, dan bos perempuannya sudah pasti akan tertawa kejam jika Jaejung tidak duduk di kursi kerjanya tepat pukul 08.00.

Sialan. Memikirkan bosnya akan mengkuliahinya dengan kata-kata membosankan dan penuh umpatan membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia sudah sangat lelah karena harus berlari dari apartemennya menuju gedung kantornya. Dan kemudian ia terjebak di dalam lift ini. Sendirian. Eh, tunggu…

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa lift sialan ini harus mati?" Jaejung menendang dinding lift dengan jengkel.

"Aku rasa Tuhan tidak akan senang mendengarmu menyebut nama-Nya bersama dengan kata makian."

Jaejung terkesiap dan secara reflek menoleh ke belakang. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang baru saja meledakkan kembang api tepat di atas kepalanya. Jantungnya seolah terjatuh di tanah. Demi nama Tuhan, Jaejung tidak bermimpi apa-apa semalam. Ia tidak menaruh giginya yang copot di bawah bantal, tidak meminum ramuan berwarna hijau seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang mengerti sihir Vodoo, dan tidak juga melakukan tarian aneh seperti orang gipsi. Jadi ini pasti bukan tipuan sihir. Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya nyata. Tunggu, astaga, ini memang nyata!

"Yunho?" Jaejung tanpa sadar telah menjerit.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum miring, dan rasanya seperti ada kuda jantan yang menendang pantat Jaejung.

"Masih mengingatku, rupanya."

"Kau benar-benar Yunho?"

"Tentu saja."

Jaejung tidak sempat memikirkan reaksi yang tepat untuk pertemuan ini. Tetapi yang jelas ia merasa senang dapat bertemu dengan lelaki yang sudah mengacaukan dirinya selama lima tahun.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum terjatuh bersama di atas lantai lift yang dingin.

"Jadi, kita terjebak bersama."

"Ya, benar sekali." Jaejung mendesah lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding lift.

"Tapi kurasa ada untungnya juga kita terjebak di lift bersama. Aku merindukanmu."

Jantung Jaejung berdebar dan pipinya berubah merah. Yunho mengatakan kata laknat itu begitu ringan di ujung lidahnya, tetapi efek dari mendengar kalimat itu benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Jaejung berusaha mengabaikan debaran itu dan berdeham.

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak baik untuk hari. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja dan aku terlambat. Hebat, bukan?" Jaejung mengerang, masih menyesalkan kerusakan lift yang terjadi.

"Di lantai berapa kau bekerja?"

"Lantai 17. Kau sendiri?"

"Lantai 20. Dan ini juga hari pertamaku bekerja."

Mata Jaejung melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kebetulan sekali, bukan?"

Jaejung tidak menjawab, suasana berubah hening. Jaejung duduk menyandar di sudut lift di bagian timur sementara Yunho menyandar di sudut barat, kedua kaki mereka sama-sama diluruskan secara bersebelahan. Jaejung tidak berani menatap Yunho karena ia takut lelaki itu akan menangkap kobaran kerinduan yang terpancar dari matanya. Jadi, untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Jaejung menatap ujung sepatu kerjanya dan menghitung dalam hati.

"Menurutmu, berapa lama kita akan terjebak?" tanya Jaejung, membuka obrolan yang sempat terputus.

"Entahlah. Mungkin lima menit, mungkin juga lima jam."

"Lima jam kedengarannya melelahkan." Desah Jaejung. Kepalanya menyandar pada dinding lift.

"Kau kelihatannya lelah."

"Ya, aku mengantuk sekali. Semalam aku tidur larut karena menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama temanku."

Yunho bergeser pelan-pelan, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah duduk berdampingan. Jaejung tidak lagi sempat memikirkan reaksi tubuhnya ketika Yunho berada dekat dengannya karena matanya terasa berat.

"Aku rasa aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku."

"Kalau begitu carilah pekerjaan yang baru."

Jaejung mendesah. "Ya, kau mungkin benar."

Di tengah rasa kantuknya, Jaejung masih sempat memikirkan beberapa hal di masa lalu. Ia rasa terjebak di lift pada hari pertama kerja tidaklah seburuk kedengarannya karena sekarang ia bersama dengan lelaki yang selalu Jaejung mimpikan setiap malam sebelum pergi tidur. Jaejung berpikir bahwa meskipun tidak ada tarian magis suku gipsi, tidak ada cupid-cupid yang sedang membawa panah cinta, tidak ada ramuan sihir voodoo, apabila sudah saatnya mereka bertemu, maka mereka akan bertemu.

"Jaejung?"

"Ya?" Jaejung menguap lebar, susah payah menahan kantuknya.

"Aku punya sedikit salam untuk pertemuan kebetulan ini. Mau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja." mata Jaejung perlahan-lahan menutup.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Mahkluk Kecil."

Pada saat itu, Jaejung tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho. Tertidur begitu pulasnya dan tidak memikirkan bos perempuannya yang galak. Tidak juga memikirkan presentasinya.

Dan pada hari itu, kupu-kupu yang selama ini tertidur telah bangun dan menari-nari disekitar wajahnya, sementara kata-kata Yunho yang halus mengalun seperti waltz di telinganya.

* * *

><p>Jaejung telah berhenti berharap semenjak upacara kelulusan. Ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan bertemu dengan Yunho sangat kecil, jadi ia berhenti berharap, namun tidak berhenti menyukai lelaki itu. Namun, kejadian di lift telah membungbungkan harapannya seperti asap yang keluar dari cerobong asap.<p>

Namun, Jaejung kehilangan pekerjaannya. Harapannya untuk bertemu Yunho tidak dapat terwujud karena mereka tidak akan bekerja di gedung yang sama. Seminggu kemudian Jaejung mendapatkan pekerjaan, namun pekerjaan barunya mengharuskan Jaejung menjadi seorang nomaden. Tiga hari kemudian ia pindah ke Ningxia, China. Dan itu artinya, jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka telah mengajarkan Jaejung untuk mengendalikan harapannya. Jaejung memang menangis sebelum ia berangkat ke Ningxia, tapi setelah itu ia bertekad bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terpuruk. Jaejung bersyukur ia tidak memiliki banyak kenangan bersama Yunho. Semakin sedikit kenangan yang ia miliki, semakin mudah bagi Jaejung menekan perasaan sukanya.

Satu tahun pertama berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Jaejung menjalani pekerjaannya, pergi bersama teman-temannya, dan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih dari cukup. Suatu pagi di musim semi, Jaejung tiba-tiba ingin sekali mendaki bukit di Ningxia dimana ladang strawberry tumbuh. Ia memakai sandal kesayangannya, jins biru, dan kaos. Jaejung memakai mantel dan juga topi untuk melindungi dari sinar matahari.

Ia mengelilingi ladang sendiran, merasa begitu senang dapat menghirup udara pegunungan yang sejuk dan bersih, bersyukur tidak berada di kota dimana hanya ada polusi. Namun, sepertinya peri-peri yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak bunga tulip sedang tidak ingin berkompromi dengannya karena tepat pada saat ia ingin memetik strawberry, seseorang menubruknya dari samping.

"Apa-apa—"

"Kau kelihatan segar sekali."

"YUNHO?"

Jaejung menjerit, benar-benar menjerit. Matanya membelak lebar. Dan untuk reaksi spontan yang satu itu, Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa saat ini kau tidak sedang melihat hantu."

"Kau… bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Selalu, setiap kali ia menatap Yunho, jantungnya berdebar dengan cara yang manis.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama denganmu."

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan mulai mengobrol ringan. Jaejung benci bagaimana perasaannya yang selama ini ia tekan selalu kembali mengembang seperti muffin tiap kali Yunho berada di sampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menyukai orang selama ini? Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ya Tuhan, Jaejung bahkan belum mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya karena ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di zona itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati pancakes hangat dan secangkir teh di kedai kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari perkebunan itu. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah jendela kaca kedai dan semua itu membuat Jaejung kembali ke masa lalu. Jaejung ingat mereka pernah duduk di dekat jendela, pada musim dingin, dengan asap yang mengepul dari cangkir kopi mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan mengingat masa itu.

"Ngmong-ngomong, kau ke Ningxia dalam rangka liburan atau pekerjaan?" tanya Jaejung, membuka obrolan.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan sikap anggun. "Hanya liburan. Sesekali orang sibuk sepertiku butuh melarikan diri ke tempat terpencil seperti Ningxia."

"Kota memang menyesakkan."

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Jaejung tidak begitu suka tinggal di kota. Selain karena polusinya buruk dan terlalu padat, Jaejung menyukai berada dekat dengan alam. Ia lebih senang tinggal di desa terpencil seperti ini dan mendapatkan ketenangan dari alam. Rasanya hidup menjadi lebih baik setiap harinya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan pada akhir pekan. Kurasa di Ningxia tidak ada pusat belanja seperti di Seoul, iya kan?"

Jaejung tersenyum dari balik cangkir tehnya. "_Well_, aku biasanya berjemur di balkon kamarku bersama dengan buku-buku. Atau sekedar duduk di beranda mendengarkan lagu-lagu lama di radio."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Memang menyenangkan." Jaejung menegaskan. "Terkadang aku pergi bersama teman-temanku ke kota untuk membeli persedian bulanan."

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Dua tahun lagi."

Hening. Ada jeda panjang sebelum suara Yunho yang berat memecah kesunyian seperti piring yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jaejung-ah, datanglah ke pernikahanku. Bulan depan. Di Seoul."

Jaejung ingat sekali bagaimana hatinya hancur seperti pecahan kaca ketika lelaki itu menyampaikan undangan pernikahan itu. Ia ingat sekali bahwa pada saat itu ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai selama lima tahun akan menikah dengan orang lain. Lelaki itu akan menjadi miliki orang lain. Bagaimana kedengarannya menurut kalian? Oh, Ya Tuhan…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satu bulan kemudian di Seoul ….<strong>_

Semuanya serba putih. Gaun, dinding gedung, piano, dan kursi-kursi di gereja. Semua orang yang hadir di sana tersenyum bahagia. Semuanya, kecuali Jaejung. Pada dasarnya Jaejung sangat menyukai pernikahan. Ia senang mendengarkan music waltz pada saat pengantin berdansa, senang mendengarkan lonceng berdenting dengan riangnya, senang melihat burung-burung gereja ikut menyaksikan dua orang manusia yang sedang bersatu. Namun, hari ini, ia merasa begitu kecil. Ingin rasanya Jaejung menendang dirinya sendiri karena berani datang kemari tanpa persiapan apapun.

Jaejung belum memikirkan bagaimana ia akan memberi selamat kepada Yunho. Belum memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan ketika ia melihat Yunho bersama isterinya yang cantik berjalan bergandengan melewati altar. Tidak, hatinya belum siap.

Anehnya, meskipun merasa sedih, Jaejung tidak menangis. Ia memang menyukai Yunho, tetapi sejak awal ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak mungkin terbalas. Menyukai secara sepihak memang tidak menguntungkan, dan hanya mendatangkan rasa sakit. Namun, beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa jika kau benar-benar menyukai orang itu, maka kau akan bahagia ketika orang yang kau sukai bahagia. Sekali pun orang itu tidak bersama denganmu.

Jadi itu yang akan Jaejung lakukan hari ini. Ia akan berperan sebagai seorang teman yang merasa bahagia ketika temannya juga bahagia. Ya, sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia hanya perlu duduk, tersenyum manis, kemudian pergi seperti bayangan. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia _harus_ bisa.

Lonceng berbunyi tiga kali dan pintu gereja yang besar itu terbuka lebar. Jaejung melihat Yunho dalam balutan tuxedo putih, tersenyum manis sekali sampai membuat hati Jaejung berdenyut sakit. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang perempuan cantik. Jaejung secara reflek meringis. Perempuan itu terlihat begitu pas berada di samping Yunho. Dan senyumannya yang begitu indah membuat mata Jaejung menjadi kabur.

Pembacaan sumpah pernikahan adalah salah satu yang Jaejung nantikan setiap kali ia menghadiri acara pernikahan. Tetapi hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengarnya dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Ia sudah duduk manis di dalam sana. Ia sudah tersenyum kepada Yunho pada saat lelaki itu melewatinya. Ia sudah melakukan semuanya, dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Jaejung harus pergi sebelum hatinya berteriak.

Jaejung tidak ingin berbalik karena itu hanya akan menghancurkan hatinya dan membuat lukanya semakin berdarah-darah. Jaejung mendongak menatap langit berwarna seperti linen pucat yang dijemur di bawah matahari, dan tersenyum pelan-pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yunho-ya. Akan selalu begitu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru." Bisiknya kepada langit, menyampaikan pesan yang selamanya tidak akan dapat Jaejung teriakkan kepada dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>The end~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hallo, semuanya~^^<p>

Sudah satu bulan lebih aku tidak menyapa kalian. Maaf sekali untuk para pembaca yang menunggu Punch Drunk Love karena sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melanjutkannya. Dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Aku sangat menghargainya :)

Aku membawa sesuatu yang baru di sini. Mungkin, kalian akan merasakan perasaan aneh ketika membaca cerita ini, sama seperti aku. Aku sendiri sulit menjabarkan perasaan aneh itu. Absurd bener yaa ceritanya -_-

Cerita ini tercipta secara tiba-tiba, namun memakan proses yang lama. Aku berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini. Punch Drunk Love akan segera menyusul :)

**P.S. Untuk siapa pun yang ingin berkomunikasi denganku, silahkan lihat profil FFN ku. Aku menyertakan contact personku di sana. **

** XOXO, Rara.**


End file.
